monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Castlevania
Castlevania is a multimedia franchise created by Konami. The series follows the Belmont clan, and their decendants, in their conflicts with Dracula, and other creatures of the night, over a thousand years of battles. Many familiar monsters make multiple appearances through the franchise, some for the sake of familiarity, most because they couldn't afford to draw new sprites. Primarily a video game series, Castlevania has had forays into other genres, none of them particularly impressive and most cancelled before completion. The most notable canceled project being the Castlevania III animated movie penned by Warren Ellis. Among those that have come out include a handful of manga and comics books, the latter published by IDW, and a drama CD continuation of SotN staring two obnoxious teenagers being mentored by the character people actually cared about. Alura Une The result of a plant watered with either human or demon blood, this man-eater resembles a nude woman lounging in the center of a flower. Her primary method of attack involves either skewering would-be hunters with her prehensive roots, or by throwing razor-sharp roses at them. Some varieties of Alura Une will also spit out crawling Une shrubs that can grow into full-sized Alura Une. aluraune.gif|Alura Une (CotM) bvenusweed.gif|Blue Venus Weed (SotN) Annette Renard Annette (Annet in the PCE version) is the fiance of Richter in Rondo of Blood/Dracula X whom Dracula has kidnapped along with several other girls. Annette is the last of the girls to be rescued, and is found in the Clocktower. If Annette is not rescued, however, she will be turned into a vampire that Richter must fight. In RoB she is possessed by Camilla, while in Dracula X Chronicles she will become a Lesser Vampire. Should Annette be rescued in DXC the Lesser Vampire will appear as an earlier boss who is simply disguised as Annette. Annet_Renard1.jpg|Anette concept (DXC) Annette_1.jpg|Lesser Vampire concept (DXC) Arachne Cursed by the gods for her vanity, this half-woman half-spider attacks with webbing, venom, and even conventional weapons. The unique variant that appears in Order of Ecclesia will also release several infant spiders from her abdomen upon death. cv64-offart24.jpg|Bathing Arachne concept (CV64) cv64-offart25.jpg|Arachne concept (CV64) lod-offart10.jpg|Spider Queen (LoD) arachne.gif|Arachne (CotM) arachne (1).gif|Arachne (AoS) arachne (2).gif|Arachne (OoE) Bat Woman The unholy but not unsightly offspring of a demon bat and human woman, the Bat Woman will hover in the air with her large, leather wings and summon bats to attack for her. Draculina.gif|Draculina (OoE) Bloodborn A living pool of blood, this gelatinous foe can spit toxic sludge and reshape itself at will. cv64-offart26.jpg|Bloodborn (LoD) Carmilla : See article: Carmilla '' Diplocephalus A voluptuous woman connected at the waist to a bulky green quadraped. Her lower half is capible of resisting grevious injury and charging forward, while her human half can vomit fireball projectiles. diploceph.gif|Diplocephalus (SotN) Dryad dryad.gif|Dryad (AoS) Harpy The harpy is a common foe to find in Dracula's castle, even appearing in the original arcade game ''Haunted Castle. Almost without exception the harpy has a female torso and head with the arms and lower body of a bird. She has a variety of attacks, ranging from divebombing would-be vampire hunters to throwing knives, razor sharp feathers, and gusts of wind. Castlevania: The Arcade marks the only time she has been updated to full boss status, and the only time she's had arms in addition to her wings, but she keeps the same range of attacks. hcast-harpy.gif|Harpy (HC) cvbl-vulture.gif|Vulture (Bloodlines) harpy.gif|Harpy (Rondo) lod-harp(AL).gif|Harpy concept (LoD) siren.gif|Siren (CotM) CoD_Harpy_Concept.JPG|Harpy concept (CoD) dra_info_s5.jpg|Harpy (C:TA) Head Hunter Acting as the fourth boss of Aria of Sorrow, the Head Hunter starts as just the headless body of a lady. She first grafts a high society woman's head onto herself, but this gives her no special ability. After this first head is severed she attaches the head of an old hag to herself, gaining powerful magics. After this second head is removed she attaches the head of a lizard, tearing her dress and gaining a nimble reptilian body as well a long tongue and the ability to spray poison mist. When this third head is destroyed her collection of heads spontaneously combusts and her torso slumps over, finally dead. headhunter1.gif|Headhunter's lady head headhunter3.gif|Headhunter's lizard head Lerajie Lerajie is a hunter who is armed with a rifle. She can cling to walls and ceilings, and will fire bullets that ricocet off of surfaces and around corners. 27137_pic_33_122_430lo.jpg|Lerajie wallpaper Lorelai lorelai.gif|Lorelai (OoE) Medusa : See article: Medusa '' Mud Woman Despite the many appearances of the mudman, only once, in ''Castlevania Chronicles, did it take on the apperance of a woman. It still has the same attack repetoir of slowly shuffling foward and then falling over. x68-mud.gif|Mud Woman (x68000) Rusalka Rusalka is the boss of the Somnus Reef in Order of Ecclesia. She can attack with both her prehensive hair tentacles and by tossing waves of water. After summoning stone pillars out of the ceiling she will drench the area in a tidal wave of water. resulka.gif|Rusalka (OoE) Scylla Scylla guards the Holy Snorkel in Symphony of the Night. Multiple serpent heads are attached to her lower body, and will burrow through the rock to attack intruders. Scylla's own abilites derive from water, as she can create spinning blades and defensive floating spheres out of it. scylla1.gif|Skylla (SotN) She-Wolf Appearing only in X68000, the She-Wolf is the boss of stage 5. She quickly transforms into a werewolf when Trevor reaches the top of the clocktower, and then attacks by throwing chuncks of masonary at Trevor. When most of the tower has been ripped away she will tear off a clock hand and use it as a spear. After she is defeated she briefly returns to human form before her body disintegrates. Succubus : ''See article: Succubus '' Category:Videogame Category:Greco-Roman Category:Judeo-Christian Category:Slavic Category:Plant Category:Insect Category:Slimegirl Category:Lycanthropy Category:Vampire